


Words

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: A conversation at Shell Cottage.Dean/Luna pre-pairing, if you tilt your head to the side.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Words just aren't enough, are they?" Luna says from her perch on a rock near the sea.

Dean shrugs, eyes averted. The forced casualness of the gesture smudges the line of his pencil and he curses under his breath as he tries to repair the damage.

When the errant streaks are erased and the line is restored, he finally speaks, eyes still away.

"I...I don't know what you mean."

"You do though," she says, plaiting and un-plaiting and re-plaiting her hair as she looks out at the horizon. "Maybe you don't think you know, but you do."

Dean has nothing to say to this, so he keeps sketching, keeps hoping she'll turn the conversation back to less dangerous territory.

"You keep your words to yourself. Your important ones, anyway. Words aren't big enough for the real things you need to say. But I guess you find a way to put them down on paper, and then they stay safe from people who wouldn't understand them."

Dean looks up at her for the first time, but Luna is staring at the pad in his hands. She looks up and catches his eyes, and he feels the hot shiver down his spine that's becoming all too frequent lately.

Luna turns back to the sea and releases her plait for the wind to catch and play with.

"But maybe sometimes it's good to say those things too. That way you won't forget that they're more than pictures."

Dean swallows. He runs his thumb over the lines on the page and watches as they blur and blend. Graphite coats the side of his thumb and he rubs it absently against his trousers. He doesn't know if she's right, but he's not so sure she's wrong either.


End file.
